


a (very big) christmas surprise

by robin_hoods



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ouma not Oma, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_hoods/pseuds/robin_hoods
Summary: “But where on earth are we going to find a tree?” Shuichi had said.“Oh, don’t you worry – I have my ways.” Kokichi had winked, and a sense of impending doom had settled in Shuichi’s stomach.





	a (very big) christmas surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romhack0101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/gifts).



> Happy Christmas! I hope you enjoy this, Romie :)
> 
> I actually changed my mind several times while writing your gift, so you're getting at least one (1) other gift this year! :D

“But where on earth are we going to find a tree?” Shuuichi had said.

“Oh, don’t you worry – I have my ways.” Kokichi had winked, and a sense of impending doom had settled in Shuuichi’s stomach.

Despite Kokichi’s promise, though, Shuuichi hadn’t actually expected to come home to a Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. “Hi, Shumai!” Kokichi’s voice came from behind the tree. “I found a tree! What d’you think?” His face appeared between the branches, eyes wide with excitement.

“It’s, uh. Big,” Shuuichi said.

It was.

The top of the tree didn’t just brush the ceiling, no, it bent down, as if standing on its tiptoes and attempting to kiss it. Its branches were so wide the furniture looked cramped, let alone how they would be able to fit themselves inside as well. “So,” Kokichi’s voice returned, “what do you think we should put in the tree? I got a ton of decorations! They’re in the hall!”

Shuuichi looked across his shoulder. There was, indeed, a stack of boxes in the hallway. “Ouma-kun… Don’t you think this tree is a bit…”

“A bit what?” Kokichi wrestled himself between some of the branches, until eventually he joined Shuuichi’s side. “Don’t you think it’s _perfect_?”

He looked so happy and ecstatic, Shuuichi had no idea how to tell him that no, this was _not_ the perfect tree. “Don’t you think it’d be nice if we could… sit on our couch?” he suggested, and Kokichi brought a hand up to his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. “Or see the television?” Speaking of, where _was_ the television? Was it still in the living room?

“Well, I thought we could just take those out for now,” Kokichi said, sounding blasé about the whole thing. “We can sit on the floor, and drink hot cocoa, and unwrap presents! You did get me presents, right, Shumai?”

Shuuichi cleared his throat. “Of course.”

“Yay!” He moved over to the stack of boxes, opening the one on top, pulling out a reindeer shaped ornament. “Shumai should do the honours!”

Shuuichi bit his lip. “Maybe we should trim the tree a bit first? We can’t… we can’t enjoy it much if we can’t even sit in the same room.” He sheepishly smiled, and Kokichi’s eyes became very huge, very fast.

“You—you don’t like it?”

“I—I do!” he hastily backtracked. “I was just surprised! That you managed to find such a big tree. That’s all.”

“So you don’t want to trim the tree after all?”

Shuuichi gave the tree another look. Well, it would only be for a week or so… He could live with that, if it made Kokichi happy. He turned back to his boyfriend. “Just for now.” He already knew he would probably get rid of some branches just so he could sit. “We’ll have to cut it back a little later, though.”

As if on cue, Kokichi’s lower lip began to wobble, and Shuuichi sighed. “We’ll have to get it out of the house still too. We can’t do that if it’s this size – Kokichi?”

His boyfriend’s eyes had filled with tears, and his shoulders were shaking. “Ah, there’s no need to cry, really—”

Kokichi looked up at him, eyes wide, and he clutched his stomach. “I—I can’t—Shumai—” He burst out laughing, and Shuuichi blinked.

“You… weren’t crying.” All those signs he’d usually put to one of Kokichi’s outbursts had simply been him unable to contain his laughter. He was still doing it now, holding himself up on the doorpost. “Your face,” he wheezed, getting into another fit of giggles. “I can’t believe you actually took me seriously!”

“I…” He felt his lips twitch. “Did you just Christmas prank me, Ouma Kokichi?”

“Yup!” Shuuichi shook his head, exasperated. “It took a ton of effort, but it was soooo worth it. I wish I got your facial expression on camera.” He started laughing again. “And you actually considered keeping it that way! Wow!”

“I didn’t want to upset you,” Shuuichi said. Although he could often ignore Kokichi’s fake tears, because he was too over the top, this had felt surprisingly genuine. In hindsight, though… He should’ve seen coming that this was all one big practical joke. “How did you even manage to get it inside?” Even better, how were they going to get it _out_?

“DICE, of course! They couldn’t resist the temptation of a well-played prank.” Kokichi grinned. “It’s easy to take apart, though. See?” He reached past Shuuichi, and played with the closest branch for a bit before pulling it away. “The tree actually isn’t that big. We just added on to it.” He beamed at Shuuichi’s surprised look, and softly boinked him on the head with the branch. Some pine needles fell into Shuuichi’s hair and onto the floor.

“You’re the one who has to clean up, though,” Shuuichi said, crossing his arms. Kokichi pouted. “After that, we can decorate the tree together, and have some hot cocoa. How about that?”

Kokichi rushed into the living room at once, a whirlwind of branches and pine needles falling onto the floor. Shuuichi winced, and then forced himself to let go. It wasn’t a big deal. Besides, Kokichi had definitely gotten him to believe it for real.

The living room looked _a lot_ better with a normal-sized Christmas tree in it. They’d spent the rest of the afternoon decorating it (and each other). Kokichi still had tinsel draped over his hair, and had forced Shuuichi into wearing antlers on a headband.

Kokichi was sipping from a mug of hot chocolate, sitting cross-legged on the floor, and he’d put his presents under the tree when Shuuichi hadn’t been looking. Pretty much all the name tags used a different nickname. Shumai, Saihara-chan, Shu, Shuuichi<3, Saihara-chaaaan.

It’d be the first Christmas they would spend with just the two of them, and… Honestly, Shuuichi couldn’t be more excited. Kokichi talked in abundance, and then flicked a marshmallow at Shuuichi when he thought he wasn’t listening.

“You should pay attention to your boyfriend, Shumai!”

“I am.” Shuuichi blew on his own drink. “Weren’t you just talking about what tree you had in the DICE hideout?”

“That was like, ten minutes ago. Or was that a lie?” He innocently smiled, and Shuuichi laughed.

Kokichi was good at the big surprises, the largest gifts, but if Shuuichi had to guess, even he wouldn’t see the smallest present in the house coming. It was sitting in a pocket upstairs of a jacket Shuuichi rarely wore, waiting to be opened up, and if Kokichi’s eyes sparkled at that moment as they did now, well, that would enough for Shuuichi.


End file.
